The Crime in the Morning
by NotRenn
Summary: based on the riddle solver who can't solve riddles and the riddler who won't solve riddles: A story where you're the main character. You're a witness with a memory that can't remember the faces that night but.. you're not a normal witness you're from another world and you know that, but in time the culprit(s) will find you and will try to trap you in the story. Now,find them first!
1. The Invite

That night, the night of the murder .

"**No!"**

"**Get .. your hands of me!" **

"**Don't kill me !" **

"**what ?! Fall to a cliff as high as that…! **

''**SHIT .."**

So many cries were heard that night

The one there. showed no mercy , stabbing them and throwing them off the sea. Another one did too continued throwing them off to the sea. Stabbing them one by one .

….

When at the end a lady looked back at the cliff and threw herself…..

into the deep ocean .

You were invited to a dinner party , probably since your parents (you are friggin rich) were already invited to another place , but that's an entirely different story. You accepted the invitation request from

When you entered the mansion you looked around to see an amazing display of decorations around you a bunch of servants and guards bowed to you across the way inside. You followed the way of the red carpet and went down the stairs. You ended up in a hall that had two ways. You see a maid standing there with semi-green hair and said "follow this way please" ..You followed her to the west hall, when she suddenly went to a stop. She said "What! I forgot something .Sorry! If you walk a little more down here and to the left you'll find a door, you will see a young blonde butler and say to him that me, Sarah had to leave you for a while and he will offer to lead you the way into the room . She bowed her head . "I'm terribly sorry!" as she went running off to whatever she forgotten.

What did she forget?

**Train's POV**

"It's so crazy how I was able to get to be a butler here so easily."

(Did I say that out loud? Well least it was quiet anyway) I picked up a small container and just stared at it, having something that looks like some normal pieces of powder ("I, Train Cason will do my best and do this right") as I added the powder into the glass of wine and placed it on the cart.

He heard a knock on the door and turned around . "Sarah told me that she had to run off to do something and she tol-

You want me to lead you to the dinner room right? (I'll make sure I won't get in contact much with the people here.) "yeah, that's right" . I went and said " Well if you don't mind other than bringing you to the room I also have to bring this would me , as I pointed to the cart next to me"

"Why not, the food there looks delicious anyway." I leaded the way out doing the best not to make any eye contact.


	2. The Beginning Of The Murder

**Jennete's POV**

(**When is the food coming here?! ) **I sat there curling a strand of my short brown hair just waiting for my damn food. Well I really didn't bother talking to the people around here. It's just ,never mind. There were so much more people then I taught when I walked down here I only saw a few people walking across the hall but I guess if I was in the very room where the guy who started the whole party was, I guess the food ends up being better than the ones outside.

The room had three doors, I ended up thinking why the guy who designed the room made it that way. It looked nice though, as expected. One of those doors leaded to the huge dinner hall I was just in, another door was a way to the gardens and has a beautiful view of it because of the window next to it and the last door was leading to the east hall. I heard in a conversation with two of the other people here , (one with blue hair and the other one with blue green hair) that the number of people specially invited (meaning to this room) is six.

When you think about it, there's only six people here including the guy who invited them . So , where's the other person? I heard a knock on the door , then I saw a blonde-haired servant pushing a cart when he opened the door. Then I saw someone with him , guessing from the look of the clothes.. "must be the sixth person" I said quietly…

Hey..

Food.

Your POV

You sat between a blonde and a brunette, you watched as the guy who leaded me here put the food and drinks all over the table. After that he just went out the door. I had a bad feeling about coming here , you don't know why . Is it the part that you wanted to know what the maid forgotten, or is it maybe that …, …that..

You thought it was a long time since you came to events like this. You taught of what to do. Then thought of your parents who was invited somewhere out the country for a week. Wondering if something crazy will happen.

Then the person next to me said **"Come on , the food here is great!"**

"Right , guess I ended up in my little world (**AGAIN**), name's (insert name here)

Well , let me introduce myself too . My name is Jennete , nice to meet you.

**Sarah's POV**

I did the right thing**.. DIDN'T I?! **

Now I can leave this place… yes… and everything will go back to normal..

Yes, everything. I heard my heart beating, because of fear . Next thing I knew

I blacked out.


	3. Night's End Dawn's Start

**Lily's POV**

I Stood up and asked where the bathroom was. "right outside the door next to me , then go near the right corner of the room , you will find the bathroom there" Luis said. "Thank you." I walked out of the room outside I saw a servant , yes , there were many there but this one was familiar. Familiar? I , ended up following him.

**Your POV**

Finished my food , that was yummy . "Guess it really was" said the girl in the other side of the table named Alice. "The wine here is so much better than the food"said Matthew "Luis, you hadn't drank yours yet."

"**Ofcourse I did" **

He collapsed , he looked crazy sick right there. We ended up finding he was still alive.

**Alice's POV**

I reacted fast , I like reading books , all kinds including for things like these, what to do in moments like these.

I noticed he was still conscious I helped him right there. I was able to make him.. puke the wine. I have to admit that was disgusting.

I think I noticed a boy, someone with blonde hair in the window.

"Alice."

Eh?

"thank you" when I just thought everything was over someone with blonde hair stabbed him with a knife.

**Elizabeth's POV**

I ran , I even ripped my dress running at the sight of that . I was quiet , eating my food. Quiet enough to get out of that room . **ALIVE**

**No!**

Who was screaming , oh right.

It was me , as I fell to my death.

**Matthew's POV**

Can't believe this happened . When I saw the girl get out of the room I couldn't help but to run and follow her. What the **Fuck**

Hah…Hah..

I think I lost them.

…

**Shit!**

**Jennete's POV**

I ran.

I looked back to see the very eyes of the very person who might kill me.

Right infront of me .

**YOU!**

Why… Blood , everywhere…

It was , my blood?

Get… you hands.. **OFF ME!**

**Alice's POV**

I went running into the east hall. I heard the footsteps, the running footsteps of someone behind me.. All the others went into the door leading to the garden. Yes, I shall die an honorable death leading the killer to me. As the noble daught-

I realized.. the person was behind me.

"Seeing that all, brought the end of your life"

**Don't kill me!**

**Lily's POV**

I walked back , realizing what happened. Everyone else was dropped in the ocean . I took my 'final' steps then jumped to the waters..


	4. Memories

**Hello there guys , in case you people didn't figure out yet, the names were changed (all characters,are the vocaloid characters, famous or not) well since I had like a 1 and a half time limit to make all of those last chapters , you might noticed some details that were off _ _ Why were the names different? Cause I copied the idea from the servant of evil manga , yes there's one…( to people who don't know of it). Where and when is this? In another world .I have all the time in the world now :D (ignoring my homework at the moment) Why choose those names? Fate came to my head. The End .Dunno if you guys think it matches but since its written already , oh well . Too lazy to change into a more fitting one :D Another thing , the idea for YOU to be in the story , well I made the history and story made up in comments of the song , many of them say you are trapped into the story and some even say 'US' is the other 'detective'.Yeah you can see where this is going.**

_EXTRA , EXTRA ! HEADLINES VIEW ON A MURDER!_

**YOUR POV**

What,where?

You find yourself sitting on a bed in a house and a few bandages around you here and there , also the wraps of bandages around your shoulder. You thought of the day before, thought about it . Hard to see the murderer's face into your mind. Thing is , the face was always blank and hard to remember. Then you realize that you als-

"**Awake already ?"**

You spot a guy , looking around the age of 20, with white hair and red eyes (which is perfectly normal in this world for your information)

And you are?

"Raven Hackett"

"(insert name here xD)" and wher-

**I'll be the one talking here.** Are you a witness to the murder that happened last night?

… (What happened last night ,huh )

I remember a few parts of yesterday… The murderer .. why a .. few , you just remembered a memory that you didn't come across in your mind , as if it was the memories of a different person.

**FLASHBACK **

_I can't hide forever.. Can i… _

_Most of the people are already dead, thrown into the sea._

_Too scared to peek from your hiding place , just then you hear steps . Reacting fast you went to move and didn't find anyone in front of you. You looked to the right , seeing the sea. Then you looked at the left and saw someone. Saw someone right next to you. You didn't die , you half dodged when your head was targeted but landed to a part of your shoulder. You tripped and left yourself falling to the ocean. _

_**PRESENT**_

**Raven's POV**

How did the murderer looked like anyway ? I said

"don't remember" (Don't remember , don't remember?!.)

"**So , is this person a witness or not -.- " **(Daisy Everlid , you bastard…)

Well , seems like a little case of "not remembering"

"Oh come on there has to be One tiny wittle part of that sentence that makes it completely wrong!" I observed signs of a hit on the head , but there just has to be..

A hit on the head?! (insert name) said

Well, if you hardly remember much about everything yesterday , do you know where you live , where your family is,(in this world :D) just.. anything personal enough to get you back .. you know where you .. uhh want? The 'annoying blondie' said.

**NO**

Well, at least we know .. , come on Rave, let's check out the place , bet a detective was already hired to this case.

And you stay here

**YOUR POV**

**(you decided to come with them)**

**WAIT …. ?!...**

I'd like to get my memories back about what happened, then the case will be solved .

Wouldn't it .


	5. Evidence

**I made a promise to myself to update every day , but I didn't , oh laziness . You're so damn awesome. And later I have to draw a pic of slenderman for homework. Yes , im serious . I'm completely telling the out one of the names I given to a character is the same with an actual other vocaloid. Most of the famous or atleast vocaloids that are not hardly known, well died. Lol, I still didn't plan what to do with Gumi's story , like I randomly placed it there . Oh well ^_^ better make something up later on. Can't wait to get to the ending I already thought how it's gonna end. Also Rin and Len's story on how they met is kinda cute , looking forward to that too :D Also how YOU are gonna solve this ? well I'm just gonna put clues everywhere around here. If you don't like to do it yourself the answers come in the last of chapters , or just go googling on it.**

**[DAISY] heading to the scene of the crime**

(I thought and thought why we were doing this. They already have a detective do they? )

(((Damn guy said "one detective is enough" bla bla bla bla blaaaa))) (ok, I guess we'll just sneak into there..)

(

So this is what I know…

The newspaper article said about a murder, how did they even **know **it was a murder?

No bodies were found , we only found one , hell she's practically alive . The memories , we need it. If no bodies were found how'd they know it was a murder, was there blood found , was there?

Our Witness

Found near the ocean , washed up the shore. What does that mean? What did the killer do.?

The wounds , it tells the weapon's shape. It was a blade..

The place was in a mansion , while in a party .

7 people were in that room. Just how did they die? )

'**Daisy ,You Dead?**

"**No , course not!"**

"**Then get your ass here"**

**-faces butt going there-**

"**Lol"**

**[YOU]**

While walking you bumped into someone .

Ouch

"Sorry"

(She , looked familiar) ( she sounded familiar..)

You needed to get her name

So you are?

"I'm Lil-

You spotted the 2 people ahead of you , not noticing you weren't that near..

"**Wait up"**

Getting her name was important but getting to the scene of the crime is more important. Either way if she had to do something with this . There's a possibility we might just meet up later.

Right?

**[Raven]**

"Gaurds.." I said

"Well it is a crime scene"

We can see from the window .. Daisy said.

(Oh right… , cause..)

" Right , cause human eyes see like a damn eagle. " "and we have x-ray vision to see through those curtains"

-groan-

Let's move closer just follow me.. Daisy said Good thing there's so much damn hiding spots around here.

Right… (insert name) said

**[?]**

"Let me in"

"Right detective."

I went inside the same room of that night.

I always made sure to hide my real identity , my real name to anyone. (_**The last one was fake ;) ]**_

After 'investigating evidence' in the room. The evidence, that would make sense to all

"Make sure no one gets close to the door"

"Right detective ,would you like to interview the maid who found the disappearance "

"Yes , where is she?"

'here's the place' then he gave me a paper .

I headed there to make sure of all the consequences.

**[YOU] **

"How do we go in"

( time for the obvious )

'let's distract the guy" you said

"I was bored the whole time" Daisy said . Let me do the honor of screaming.

Wha-

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-To the corner here!-

"What!" "A scream!" the guard said

Running steps were heard getting louder and louder. You realize there was a part of blood at the place where your hand is.

"Guys"

"Bloody Hell"

**(Running steps)**

"He passed us."

Let's go

…

**[Raven]**

"So this is the room huh" I said Look any familiar to you.

I remember this room , I think

So, how'd they die. I noticed it was by the blade Daisy said.

I saw stains of blood on the floor. Then I looked under the table and saw a broken wine glass , broken in 3 pieces. I also noticed red wine

Lemme see that daisy said. Hmm

..  
it's poison

If there was poison here , why the need for a knife (insert name) said.

"Yes it's strange, let's find some more evidence."

"Maybe not all of them died from a blade." "I see…"

(bet it was another reason.., … Could it be?)

(one of the people in there was a doctor right then that could mean..)

…..

I looked at the door we came from . the room was big enough for us to be actually far away from there.

We checked the room for some time we split up ourselves in the room .

**-Later-**

Sooo…

If you didn't notice there was a big stain of blood near one of the doors. Daisy said.

(Guess that mean somebody died there..)

"can't believe the guards didn't even check this place"

The chair over there.. the fingerprints were mine (insert name) said

"so you really were in the room daisy said"

"that all we can find ? "  
It's night already the guards aren't even outside anymore , so in a way were locked in. (insert name ;) said

-picks the lock-

Let's go check the hall.


	6. Evidence II

**Hey :3 , hey guys that are reading this at the time I am writing this there are less than 100 people who actually viewed this. I went and read some other of the The Riddle Solver stuff around, and I've noticed something. They have reviews , well I know it's been like a week and a half I think since I've written this but I know there are people who read this. I want my review somewhere out there _ … _ … So by the way , you might solve this (or just have more randomness) how? ****BECAUSE YOU READ MINDS**** but only one person at a time and you don't get to choose :D . I hope I don't get a good idea that needs a new character . It takes a while for me to get a name , but I guess I just go use the internet.**

**[[Daisy]]**

We noticed that it was oddly quiet around here , but the lights were out. Normally, in such a place like this where crimes happened guards would be all over the place but no there's no guard inside.

Could it be , that they don't trust anyone else inside ? but why . Maybe the detective did something , I can't jump into conclusions like this but it is likely.

"**Hey"**

'What Rave?"

"We found blood here."

"I'll look into it more"

"So there was blood found in the garden , the part where it is near the door to that room." I said

And we also saw some blood and POISON in the room..we eve-

**[[You]]**

You walk around the hall. You were there before . You were can't help but listen to the conversation of the two of them. Yes, it was weird how there were no guards here at all.

You looked and looked around. Then you spotted a few strands of blue-green hair .

So you grabbed their attention. Knowing it was evidence for sure,

"**I found something"**

?!

"It must be the hair of a victim."

"Where did you find it"

You pointed to the place where you find it. In this very hall almost reaching the next room . Included the stain of blood was found near it.

"something's weird about this "

"What"

"Hair like this would usually have a tail , but it isn't there causing the strands to have ..

An even shape."

...

….

**[[Sarah]]**

I sighed as I found the door bell ringing. When I was just about to open it , I stopped.

("what if it was someone" , someone to kill me , No no! )

I walked away from the door. Then it opened as if someone was able to pick the lock.

My eyes widen

…

It was that killer

**[[Raven]]**

"Hey, leave those here I warned"

Eh? Daisy reacted

What? , this is a crime scene , the guards won't do anything with it. Only the detective , that's what I noticed.

Yeah, that's true (insert name xD) agreed

Where's next (insert name ;) continued

Do you want to guess were you were found?

"near the ocean"

Guess that means were going to the last place anyway

Right outside , the luxury view of the ocean …

Let's get right on it then.

(footsteps not that far off)

…

"_Run"_

**The annoying evidence chapters are ending , like one more of these things more.**

**To the future readers , lucky dudes , you get to read it to the total completeness, thing , yeah. _ Yes the ending! Been waiting for the flashbacks so badly D: well if I ever complete it , yes lucky guys.**

**Already planned a next fanfic , and hope this one , my first one would have REVIEWS yey ! :D and a lot of views**


	7. The Near Answer

**_ .. _….**

**If you read all of the intros , you'll find it says everyone here is based on a vocaloid , either fan ones or official ones. I wonder if anyone here can guess al of em :D**

**Even that guard dude.. x3 , about the mind reading thing . … I broke the fourth damn wall :D**

**[[YOU]]**

"That was a little bit too unnecessary "

You look back as you found the guard unconscious. Just starting to get the question to your head how he ended up unconscious.

"The guard was here?" Daisy questioned "If a guard was here like that, wouldn't that mean he went inside…. here."

"I guess we can go to the sea view now"

"we better do it fast if other guards get here , they might just end up finding us."

You find the view out in the open seeing if it's possible to drop a body to the ocean from the place where you were on.

"We really have to go all the way down there don't we?" Raven asked

"yes, yes we do"

"Right, it's time to go back" Daisy said

?! but..

We can think about it for a while , we'll take a rest and come back tomorrow…

"We need time to organize our evidence don't we."

You left , starting to notice another entrance the very way.

**{ the day after }**

**[[LILY]]**

"Take her in , anyone who calls themselves a witness .. should be able to say there testimony " the detective who called himself ." the ' detective' who calls himself Kent Hamilton said.

He began to lead me into a room in the mansion. I hated those stains of blood, the atmosphere of the room. As the person in front of me, prepared to be in the role of the detective.

**[[YOU]]**

Watching the stains of blood everywhere , it was there.

"This is the place"

"But why were they here , in the first place"

"**Just look at the marks here. They were probably thrown of at this very cliff." Raven answered**

The bodies were thrown off..?  
Yeah

"Suddenly you find someone familiar with semi-long green hair"

**FLASHBACK**

_"What! I forgot something .Sorry!_

**PRESENT TIME**

The killer …! Is the detective himself

"What this is too sudden"

"I guess it is true he had been in my mind for some time"

Just tell what happened

"he was a butler in the mansion , I knew everything ."

He threatened to 'punish me' if I ever said a word…

The detective was the answer all along?

**FLASHBACK**

That night, the night of the murder .

"**No!"**

"**Get .. your hands of me!"**

"**Don't kill me !"**

"**what ?! Fall to a cliff as high as that…!**

''**SHIT .."**

So many cries were heard that night

The one there. showed no mercy , stabbing them and throwing them off the sea. Another one did too continued throwing them off to the sea. Stabbing them one by one .

….

When at the end a lady looked back at the cliff and threw herself…..

into the deep ocean .  
…

You walked back to the sea , seeing the only hope of survival was to ..

"**what ?! Fall to a cliff as high as that…!**

You were hiding , but when you looked next to you .  
The person slashed you , you almost died.

It was a good thing you survived.

The other person realized what happened and threw herself in the ocean .

You were falling too, it was weird..

Weird ..

How the very person who started this , or at least you think you saw him .

The very person..

**PRESENT TIME  
**

"**No…**

**The detective isn't the answer."**


	8. The Riddle Solver

**Well you guys , I think many of you people know the songs already..**

**But I'm still gonna do it , for the sake of the scene in the middle of the songs**

**Oh well..**

**Almost time to kill some characters..**

**You didn't know why you were here, you didn't know how you got here , you listened , listened as all the proof came up. Yes, you forgotten again.**

…

**[[Lily]]**

_The first question was why he was drinking a poisoned glass of wine alone in his room_….

I, silently listening to the nonsense, he began. Standing as if nothing serious happened.

_The girl quietly listening to the one armed detective speak _

_The detective continued in front of the girl._

…

_The answer is as it is simple, at that point of time he was destined to die._

_So, who is the culprit?_

_You know the very answer to this riddle,_

_Because everything have happened in front of your eyes._

I was silent , I never answered , . He really did think like that..

He repeated and repeated that question..

_So who is the culprit?_

_Even if you didn't tell the answer _

_I will answer it for you._

_The way this crime will end._

I was annoyed of the words and what he did. Every word and every phrase. Why?

Why was I annoyed?

Why did he reach on to me?

Why did he play the role of the detective?

It was all a lie

Outside it looked like I ignored all he said , I looked out the to the window , then focus on him.

_The second mystery is , why did they all fall to the ocean?_

_And was the culprit really among them?_

…

_The girl finds her way to her pocket_

_With a knife hidden ._

_The detective did not realize this and continues speaking_

_One fatal mistake in my plan_

_Was the other detective dragged into this._

I grabbed my knife and

_So, who is the culprit_

He grabbed my knife and it fell of my hand.

He then grabbed my hand, touching him and being close to his familiar face then I remembered all that happened in the past.

Why he saved me

_So who is the culprit?_

_The girl's last chance_

_Come, the name of the person in front of you._

_Say my name!_

He revealed his hand , a hand that has reached out to me many times, it was full of blood.

_I really wished_

_You won't find out_

_I will not be merciless _

_Quickly , if you want to escape then run away _quickly

….

_So who is the culprit?_

Repeated and repeated.

My eyes widen as I held the very thing that he used to hide his hands.

_There might just be a half of a piece in the puzzle_

_But the possibilities to know the true identity of the piece is about to disappear _

_So, who is the culprit?_

_Hurry , say it out loud_

_Or my hands will kill you._

_You don't have much time_

I realized everything one by one it pieced together.

I won't die..

_So who is the culprit?_

_Come the name of the person in front of you_

_Say the name _

_My name!_

_I blinked and did what he wanted_

"_Len"_

_.._

_He seemed shocked , shocked that I realized who he was. I had the suspicions in the first place , I should have known sooner.._

"_You don't have to do that."_

"_Rin I…"_

_[[__**?]]**_

Blindfolded, she insisted she was the one to do the killing

But his face changed color and insisted he was gonna play the role of the detective.

He played the part well did he?  
I'm sure because he has that thought stuck in his head that,

**He needs to atone for his sins.**


	9. The Riddler

_**Yeah I put the real name as Len cause I was lazy to make an idea for an actual one :D**_

_**While im writing this I'd like to say thanks to (in this time)to those random 6 people at the moment, that are following this fanfic (that or you keep on coming here to click chapters and don't even read it, and there at least the exact or more amount of the country in the chapter stats O_O) and to future people who read this ,yeah thanks for reading this too :D**_

_**The song part isn't the only thing here , more flashbacks :D :D :D :D that you don't know of course.**_

**[[Len]] **

I stood there ashamed of myself …

She stood there , putting her hands at her back , what does she think of me now?

_Why do you always insist ,on getting yourself hurt?_

_And to think you could protect someone like that_

...

_In the very beginning it was you,_

_The one who blindfolded me wasn't it?_

_There were actually two wine glasses weren't there?_

She was trying to help..

She took up the knife and held it in her hands.

_Even if he didn't die by the' poison'_

_He would've eventually died by the" knife"_

She was trying to be the detective

The detective with me

_I will take this riddle in your place._

_I won't let this crime end this way_

_The plan is still working_

_Let me undo this rusted curse_

_A curse put on by a mean culprit…_

…

So this is what she's trying to do.

_I can only assume that everything you said was not the truth_

_Were you really the 'detective' in that crime_

_Even through you say that._

_It's done because it's the past._

I looked down and to my hands

Listening almost the same way..

She listened to me.

_What's making you so troubled?_

_You could only kill them one by one , but someone like that can't be the culprit_

She took my hand and said

_I will mutter the truth into your ear_

_Before I accidentally kill you._

_I will solve you and your riddle_

**FLASHBACK**

She threw herself, I had to save her.

She..

**A FLASHBACK IN A FLASHBACK**

**(based on the song Let me play the piano for you by Len and wiki says it's connected to this song :D cause some person in comments said she saw it in wiki , :D )**

It was a peaceful day , I thought of what to do.

Something caught my eye

On the street in front of the pastry

I looked at two people together

I looked at a guy for a while

And the girl gave a gentle smile, one that lasted in my memories.

One that made me fall in love.

I walked upon them with a sigh of bitter truth.

The smile you showed me

Stole my heart , even though I knew it wasn't for me.

Many of my days were filled with joy and happiness

Even when I saw there could be a chance

Now it's your turn to be happy.

Leaving me alone without even looking back.

I never thought twice to say I love you.

I never imagined you would ever know my feelings.

_I know you will not remember these notes ,even so .._

_Please let me play the piano for you._

_I have written so many songs for you_

_I have sang so many songs for you._

_Now that I decided to scatter them away_

_I want to give you my happiness._

_The last thing I held in my hand was my pen_

_It has always been with me_

_From the time I started writing songs._

I was so jealous but I wanted you to be happy.

For you to smile.

_In despair I tried so hard to break it into half but I stop and return to my desk_

_Those who walk now up to your steps, with pure joy_

_I wish I was the one beside you giving you happiness_

_My own heart is a song_

_A requiem on a lonely night_

_The melody is the sound of rain's tears_

_I always liked you_

_I love you._

_I never can tell you that._

_Even if I disappear from your memories one day , I'd like for you to live on._

_I want the melody to be in my heart forever._

I loved playing the piano for you.

_**THE ONE ABOVE IS THE FLASHBACK OF ANOTHER FLASHBACK OF A FLASHBACK WHICH I THINK IS THE FLASHBACK OF PRESENT TIME O_O**_

The fires heat was painful , but I wanted to save you.

I wanted to save her in that fire.

Rin,

Was going to die, but before it almost hit you.

I used myself as a shield even if I was hurt I saved her, I used my hand to protect her. She was crying as her eyes widen. Then she blacked out.

The people came and they took her to a safe place.

I never expected for me to able to say I love you.

I never imagined, you would know the truth of what I think of you.

**THE 2****ND**** FLASHBACK**

"No!"

I jumped in, without hesitation.

"don't die"

I reached down to her hand..

**PRESENT TIME**

**[[YOU]]**

_That hand you used to save me.._

_We used to play piano , if I had known that, would I have not taken?_

_I shall cast upon another riddle_

_If the person who can solve this very mystery appears_

_I will trap this person inside this story._

"_Welcome"_

"to our world"

(It's going to end…but..

**You don't want it to end?**

"**But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors"**

**The Crime in the Morning**

**The Other Detective**

**The Detective being the culprit**

**And.. **

**The Crime in The Morning.**

"**There's no chance of you solving it."**

**Well let's see I started at like the afternoon and it's no- HOLY CRAP ITS 5:57PM…**

**Must be my tv breaks . **

**Get ready for the true ending next chapter :D or the chapter after that whatever I think of…**

**Yeah next chapter is where you get what happened just before that _**

**_ yah lazy to think of what happened, when I do It I'll think of something :D like I always do.**


	10. The Half Broken Fourth Wall

**Hey guys , am making the chapter right now :D I have no clue if this is going to be the last mostly because I don't really plan these things. I understand many of the usual people in who make stories , they actually need to think , and later some people say in their stories , sorry for the long wait , no ideas went to my head. So , it's been like 3 days since last story.. Okay.. Since I'm talking not about the story but why people take so long to make these stuff I'll put it out like this.**

**Many other people = my studies SO BUSY! , I had a problem : ( , was so busy , needed to do something , had work ..**

**Me = bought games , played games the end. = was busy , I had some work in games. Yes indeed.**

**Oh and note for last chapter : FLASHBACKCEPTION**

**(Oh dude! First reviewer , nice comment there it's long as hell!)**

…

"The dead shall speak"

-Naomi Kimishima

**[[YOU]]**

"**No ..**

**The detective isn't the answer"**

You stood there realizing you stood there , in the past . You were watching them , you didn't know what to do but to watch . For some reason you can read every word in their mind. Your memories were gone about this , because of that you probably were confused by everyone's thoughts. Including **your** thoughts. Making it seem it was an entirely different person , but maybe it was but whether or not it was you , whether or not how freaky it was to be here. For some reason you knew that you will soon

….

soon find about everything that happened.

"**No ..**

**The detective isn't the answer"**

Wha? Raven reacted.

(R = damn this is happening too fast.)

"**What do you mean that's not the answer!" **Sarah shouted.

(S- Bastard!)

(D- This is getting interesting , yes!)

….

The answer slashed into your mind , when the you there said the information printed into you

(You – it's com**ing back )**

" but you were right the detective had something to do with this , he poisoned the man "

… (R- then what do you mean that he wasn't the answer)

…

…

Everyone was silent. Not **exactly** what you imagined them to be.

"The hair" Daisy mentioned

**INFORMATION 1 (The green-blue colored strands of hair)**

_"Seeing that all, brought the end of your life" _

The words flashed into your mind ..

"It was hair that was cut by the murder weapon itself" the you there said.

You began learning more of what happened

_At that moment the killer slashed down her head, causing a few strands of hair to be cut in the process.._

(R- I see , exactly what I thought )  
(S- just how much evidence did they find out, that person .. it was the same person from that night…)

"Tell me , how much of the evidence did you find out " Sarah suddenly asked.

"Evidence?"

The 'You' looked to Daisy and Rave , and asked another thing

"hey.. mention the evidence I'll answer it if I can , just don't ask who's the killer yet , and how I ended up here."

**INFORMATION 2 Poison**

(R- Holy shit.. the memories came back? Or did it..)

"Alright" Raven agreed

"I've been wondering , what the f-

I mean what was with the poison, if there was a knife or something why the need for a poison?"

Yeah I've been wandering about it I guess Daisy commented

You looked upon Sarah , who seemed surprised but then you realized it was as if she was looking directly at you. Not 'that' you but you..

Her eyes told you she wasn't that surprised , she wasn't she was .. anxious?

(S- didn't work , didn't work , didn't work..)

What didn't work?

_(__I reacted fast , I like reading books , all kinds including for things like these, what to do in moments like these._

_I noticed he was still conscious I helped him right there. I was able to make him.. puke the wine. I have to admit that was disgusting.)_

_At that moment_

_The killer killed the man ..  
_

"Would it make sense if I tell you guys.. that the man survived it."

?!

"Yeah it does" , Raven replied

(D- What ? it does wait .. I remember , one of the people there was a doctor , but how does she treat him anyway , never might know..)

"Where was it was taken place anyway you know the murder , what part of the mansion."  
Sarah asked..

"…"

"many places … mostly the garden"

(S- the garden?!)

"they were taken to the sea after that , the blood found there was shaped as if at that time the culprit dragged the bodies to the water."

"guessing that's all I figured ou-

One more question…

**Why wasn't it the answer!** Sarah reacted

Because , there were two culprits , the detective saved the other one….

You know why?  


He loved her , for a long time .

The past blurred out of your view , then you spotted a person and said words with the same voice

**=FLASHBACK=**

"_**You don't want it to end?"**_

**=BACK WHERE YOU WERE=**

"the fourth wall , allowed the parts of you one by one to enter it's broken glass…"

**The you who is reading this , (PRESENT YOU) will be getting the next turn , to be detective , come back soon . XD , did I just put this on the supernatural theme right now? Oh well. XD okay I'll be posting the next chapter soon. Not sure about if we are near the ending enough , to be called .. ya know .. near. Well at the time im typing this, ehem , after I'm gonna type this . You know I'm just going to tell you I'm gonna go gaming or something. Hope you liked reading this :D Hell , you know I might just end up not killing some more characters .**

Epiphany is when you are troubled with a problem, and the answer to it appears in your mind.

-Clover


	11. The Riddle Maker

**HELLO! It's me , what I was doing in the last 3 days? Enjoying the world , the end. Also celebrating the fact I barely passed my math test , hell yeah. My record of never failing a test almost died. I got this next case about some hacker who started a series of people quitting (quitting what exactly?) not telling , let's just say .. it's somewhere in facebook. Wow, this is not as easy as the last case where some bitch(Name : AJ) hacked a 10,000+ likers page . He left clues everywhere _ , but this time I need witnesses but that's a whole other damn story . Okay , for me the limit for breaks for not doing this story thing is 3 days , if it's not 3 days consider me lazier than usual and I shall do it at the 4****th**** day. Also my school bus crashed(in the news :O) so I waited in school for about 2 hours. Well then let this actual story crime in the morning thing start :D.**

"**GO TO SLEEP"**

**-Jeff the killer …**

**[[YOU]]**

"Welcome to our world"

They looked at the exact spot where you were, but you knew they couldn't hurt you they can never even touch you but they can get you out of here, forever.

Whether you liked it or not you had to do something , but what . Then you realized something extremely bizarre, they weren't moving . You were thinking the whole time and you never noticed. Then as if you were simply looking at the words telling what happened, you realized

**They were dead.**

You were very much indeed trapped in this story ..

_**In order for this story to end,**_

_**Everybody must die**_

?!

**You don't want it to end , you want to..**

**Solve it?!...**

**..**

**But this riddle is filled with so much factual errors.**

**There's no chance of you solving it.**

…**..**

**There is one fact you would need to know**

**The mastermind ..**

**You want to know , or have you already guessed?**

**Then I'll show you the truth.**

**[[?]]**

"The master has asked you to tell of a new worker's duties"

I see... Sarah replied

Every single day she would work for him, waiting for the right moment. That right moment …

"Come on don't just stand there" the white haired maid warned

"Alright"

**=Flashback=**

Course , I'll do it.

"Then start **working, **jump in there and get your blade I'll hide the evidence for you."

"That's not what I'm going to do actually…."

What?

"I mean I have another plan"

"I understand"

Yes…

You will let me meet her again

You will kill him aren't you.

**=Somewhere else=UnTime=**

A pocket watch? You ended up replying to the unknown person in front of you.

Keep it.

..

You obtained the pocket watch without a word , after all there was no reason for you to not get it.

….

**What the hell happened here?! **

A girl with long pink hair appeared and was able to see the dead bodies but did she see you.

She couldn't have after all the you , you were supposed to be was not here .

But she did see you

You ran, ran as fast as you can .

Until you bumped into Daisy.

[D-No no nooooo , this is too sudden , why'd they have to die! Are we suspects?]

Sus- Suspects?!

She pulled your hand then you knew

Then you knew ..

You knew you were in trouble and you weren't ever going to show your face but when they catch you….

When you turn your face back ..

What would you do?

"**Who are you?!"**

**Okay not as long as the recent chapters cause I wanted a cliff hanger because I find that epic and also cause I need to go now. Right damn now. Oh well see you random typing thing tomorrow .. or the next day after that or the 3****rd**** day yeh. Oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter! Why did I even bother to break some parts of the fourth wall anyway? Oh right its epic to me . Thanks for reading :D**

"**The counter resets,im glad you did that"**

**-Ben**


	12. Foe or Foe?

**Hey guys thanks for reading this! Oh and by the way the idea of being thought to be the suspect was none other than taken from the riddle solver's / riddler's comments somewhere around there yeah…So I decided to use it , forgot where I got the idea since that seemed to be like 10 weeks ago , hell it was in April. Just remembered it at that time :D damn I have no idea what old random name I should put for Luka , google do your thing. Oh yeah , they died . Guess I did end up killing some characters, oh well.**

"_**He is nothing more but one of my , he is not a normal is a pawn that can get across the whole board in one move"**_

**-Ciel ..**

**[[Darcy]] **

"**Who are you?!"**

"…."

"You must be …"

-footsteps-

?!

Wait , get back here!

-footsteps-

Foot steps behind me

and in front of me , who … who are they…

"Are you okay miss"  
?!

..Guard , I found some suspicous looking people here..

"I'll report that to the de-"

"No , he died.."

"What are you talking about…, **where did those suspicous people go!"**

**No**

**No..**

I'd like you to come with me first , I'm a journalist I was able to come here and find out about it .

"**I still have someone else to report this too." **

**..**

I see, just … if you find anything else tell it to me too.

"I understand"

The man leaves , leaving me alone with something I can't answer yet . Would it be better if I did'nt tell? Still , I don't know who those people are but I promise i can see the one … the one behind everything.. Isn't that right ,

Jen?

I looked straight to the path where they ran

Better find them …

**=FlASHBACK=**

Can't sell anything huh?

I'm bored ..

"Well hello there would you wan-"

Umm

"Good morning I ha-"

What is with people around here , all I want is to have money selling some of my pastry … but I can't seem to get people to buy what I have.. I mean this is pastry,people love em pastries don't they .Well, I've only been here for a few hours..

**Hours… **

**Hours..**

**Hours..**

**Right I get it**

Hate.

This.

So.

Eh?

"hey , is that pie?"

"Don't eat without paying!"

"Sorry , my name's Jennete but you can call me Jen "  
"and… what"

"Don't worry I'll pay cause I'm a well faired honest person"

OH ..

"You don't say"

"I'll be coming back tommorow"

"here's my payment"

She became a regular customer came one day and the next day skips the next day comes back the next day.. sometimes only comes once a week .. something like that .

But then one day something happened

One day she didn't come back for some time

And in another

moment she never appeared again ..

**[[You]]**

**She had a connection with that girl … , huh**

"They… died .." Sarah quietly said

You nodded   


[S-why did they die , probably off suicide ofcourse,but is there more to this..?]

…

"Hey Rave , there probably gonna track us down." We are official suspects no doubt" Daisy reminded while sitting right there.

"I know , but they still don't have evidence , nor we are the actual murderers right?"

[R-Hopefully]

"let's see.., I found something!"

"What?"

"The girl you saw is actually named Darcey , that's a start ."

"Well anything other than that?"

"…."

"She's a journalist , currently finding some more news on this muder ,hell, she was the one who found this news for the paper in the beginning "

What?! , does that mean that me of all people would end up in the paper! Daisy exclaimed

"Well, I guess there's still something we don't know, when we were still trying to find some evidence we were already found by some guards earlier , either this "Kent" was the only one other than the guards who knew this and did not let any outsiders know, or the journalist,Darcey,herself didn't try to write it yet" Sarah unexpectedly mentioned

_Sarah was the one who was extremely suspicious in the past.. but it's as if she.. it's as if nothing ever happened. Wait what happened ? …._

**Found you! **

[D1- Darcey!]

**?!**

"**Don't worry**

**I won't tell yet.."**

"what do you mean not tell yet"

"exactly what it sounds like"

**[D2- You.. murderer…]**

"do what I say.. "

"and?"

"I won't tell"

"Are you trying to start something here"  
"Are you telling me you're the murderer"

"….."

"What "

"Just follow me, I'm getting you asses on some questions , understand?"

"Well , there's no reason to.."

?!

"after all we're not the murderers

…

…..

…..

**I wonder if I'm ever gonna end this XD**

**For some people who have no idea what a fourth wall is..**

**The fourth wall is what seperates things like I'll give you an example **

**Seperates the actors from the audience..**

**So , meaning there are characters here that know that you're not exactly from there.. (What happened to ur story parents , well they know your stuck in this story too , Haha ) also this also means the writer (MEH) dosen't act like I don't know your situation .. your true situation , facing some random screen and reading fanfiction. Fun,right? IDK , well hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter ! XD **


	13. Second Chance

**It's going to take me a while to think of something for this chapter O_o Loool!**

**Hmm… So what now? Well , thanks for reading this when it means at this time I actually thought of something , if you're not reading this …Uhhh… You can't see this . time to read my last chapter. You know with all the original characters except you.. being dead , does that mean this isn't a fanfic anymore?... ALL CHARACTERS R THE VOICALOIDS and when you're in this story , you can go c- oh right you can't do that in 1894**

**Yes , I guess it is.**

**Oh well, time for random quote**

_**Yes, I'd admit I am childish, and that is exactly why I like to play 'games'.**_

_**-a friend**_

**[[?]]**

_An idiotic sense of faith _

_Only once to follow through the gate_

_Two know of the truth_

_But if none , there shall be not a fruit_

_Two hands lead their way to the bottom _

_Hidden inside, _

_penetrating _

_past,_

_future_

_and present._

…_._

**[[You]]**

**It was crazy how everything happened so fast , every answer to the questions you knew. All the evidence every part of the story was given out by the other people. So practically you guys can go right? Right? **

….

"Alright we're going to talk again in some time soon"  
"You better make sure of that.."

"I understand" Sarah said in a calm but annoyed tone..

It was weird .. how they never tried to ask you.

Nor did you have any idea what question she was going to ask you.

**(?-This time it will end…)**

**?!**

(?-The mystery is still continuing even if the people who died was the victims .. and the killers themselves)

**?!**

**Someone else in the room?**

**You turn back then you realize..**

…**.**

…**..**

…**.**

The sound of a gunshot….

…

…

…..

**(?- don't dare try to find me )**

**?!**

"Dammit why so sudden! "

"Who said that"

…

"Darcy!"

?!

She died ..

You ran, knowing now you can't do anything, if you fought you can't do anything if you don't know where the bullet is even coming from. You tried to grabbed the attention of the other 2 but you ended up knowing , knowing that they were … one of those 2 were dead. You ended up shouting to them before that but now that they were dead.

Again it seemed like time stops ..

Then you find that person.

In front of you , holding a gun on his hand .

(Memories started to unfold..

He was down there, with speed you never seen killed)

You screwed up.

If you didn't do anything you might just die..  
wait..

Why didn't he shoot , if he shot all the other people there it would be faster if he just went and kill you right? So why?

Than ..

**=FLASHBACK=**

A pocket watch? You ended up replying to the unknown person in front of you.

Keep it.

..

You obtained the pocket watch without a word , after all there was no reason for you to not get it.

….

**=PRESENT TIME=**

That's right , why did that 'person' give you that watch?!

It was old , it was broken .

Not anything near to be a lucky charm of any sort..

It's not really for fashion either…

So there must be…

You took the pocket watch out of your pocket..

Then realized the hands starting to get to the bottom..

…

…

Only once huh?

_Two hands lead their way to the bottom _

_Hidden inside, _

_penetrating _

_past,_

_future_

_and present._

_5:32 pm_

_5:31pm.._

_5:29pm.._

_5:10pm.._

_4:55pm_

_4:33pm , 4:14pm , 3:59pm …_

…

…_.._

"_after all we're not the murderers"_

Let's go shall we?

"Just follow me , at the end you'll reach my place"  
(R-not yet huh?)

…

..

After a while you finally reached your destination

(3:50)

It was a simple office nothing much, one with sky blue walls and two windows ,a number of books on the book shelves ,a few furniture like chairs and tables and all..

"Close that door would you please" Darcy said

"Right"

Time seemed to slow down a little while the door began to close. When it closed..

You could have sworn..

You saw something pass by .

_**They will do anything**_

_**Anything … just anything of everything ..**_

_**To keep you in this story**_

_**To trap you in this story forever…**_

_**Well for a writing thing a little out of my promised date (2 days) Well that's fine right usual people in writing and posting stuff take like weeks months or maybe like a few days if it's around chapter 2 you know? I don't know why I don't see many of those kind around here.. I don't , well if you guys find any of those faster posting fanfiction writer with a story that is epic TELL ME TELL TELL TELL TELL. MEEEEEEE. So for now..**_

_**REVIEW IF YOU WANT :D**_

_**Get at least a lol there or something.**_

_**IF**_

_**You have no idea what to say**_


	14. Beginning of The Ending

**Might as well start typing this . Cue random quote! OH and random RHYMING POEM THAT'S A CLUE .**

**Ren : A little hyper today aren't ya .**

**You see for obvious reasons your thoughts aren't written here . Those thoughts are yours ^_^**

**"I can see the ending"**

**-Keima Katsuragi**

**[[?]]**

_Find out who in the remaining time _

_Quickly for the one is neither merciful nor kind._

_There will be more than one of a single sign_

_Then realize the reflection of the mirror of what you find._

**[YOU]**

**[4:21] Game Start**

"Why were you there.." Darcy asked

It was one of the other questions she said that one would normally expect to be the first question from someone like that . Many of the people in the room were in trouble you needed to do something. You had to investigate. You can't just go outside of the room. Darcy will just spot you and ask what you're doing no,no,no. You listened as they went and explained everything ..

**[4:25] The guy's here.**

…**.**

"Sit and wait , I'll be going outside of the room for some time." "Don't go out." Darcy told the three of you. If you remember correctly nothing like that happened the last time. She just asked questions the whole time then asked if we can meet with her again soon. She never went out of the room without finishing the whole interview so what was going on now. Whatever it was , it was pretty convenient.

"So what do we do now ?"

Before you could even say anything she told you three.

"How bout we go out."

..

_**[R- O_o ]**_

Sarah began to disagree "No , no we might get caught , we don't-

"don't even know why she went out?" Raven mentioned

"Just be quiet guys we might get found out"

"…_..."

"Whatever , let's go we need to find out a little bit more about who she is.. or what she knows.."

**Or who's out there ..**

…

"I'll stay here .. and if you get found out that isn't my fault " Sarah said annoyed .  
"[Insert name ]"  
?

"Let's go shall we." Daisy proclaimed

Come on you too

[R- Guess I have to.]

..[S- … It's useful ]

It?

**[DAISY] **

Ever since they died , miss little Lillete and Detective what's his name or weren't they really called Len and Rin. Those are not names from this country I'm sure of that. I still can't believe this is happening . Why is this happening anyway? … Never mind .. Oh well . It's scary but .. .but.. but…

…Crazy stuff happening well it was crazy from the beginning , meaning crazy as in us accused is…..

So if the culprits are dead wouldn't this case already end . No no no .. There's still something we don't know do we.

"Let's go shall we, come on you too"

I put my hands on the door and opened it . There were 2 ways the hallway on the right and the hallway on the left . "So , which way should we go" I heard one of the two asking . "Just be quiet we don't know if anyone else is here. Good thing there isn't a single guard here.

…**[4:33] Door Opens .**

"Mind if we split up" Raven ended up saying.

"There are only 2 ways!"

"Oh right"

"…"

"Fine , Rave go with [insert name]

"I'll check it out."

…

"whatever"

"I'll be fine"

I grinned and then turned to the left . "See you"

How strange , is this , déjà vu? … Nah probably just my imagination .

Ha. We are going to be in trouble.

Hm?

-clash- Did a vase break or something? Oh. I continued walking on my way and I found a painting of a map and a table . It seemed that the thing that broke was a frame probably having a smaller picture I guess. When I could pick it up the picture was actually ripped all I could make up was a few words accompanied with some shoes behind the words .

_Untim_

Utim … it seems there is another set of letters and words but I don't see a single other piece around here but first what is the word shown here anyway .Better go find out . Then I continued my way over to find anything . For a stupid idea . It's a great idea. Haha

**[[YOU]]**

"Damn there isn't anything interesting here ."

"Where is Darcy anyway"

You answered with the words "I don't know."

Both of you continued walking and as if by no coincidence you heard a voice . It was Darcy's.

**Yep that's it , it's later than usual for me to write this stuff it was because I was busy :D**

**Ren : I thought you were enjoying your new Xbox **

**NotRenn : …**

**Ren : ….**

**Whyd you go naming your username that wa-**

**NotRenn : I , will never know .**

**and trust me guys I was totally busy . Just that there is 24 hours a day and..**

**Hope you enjoy this ! Mostly those 2-6 people who keeps on appearing on my story traffic stats . What? I reached 100 viewers , hell yes.**

**YO FUTURE READERS I LOVE YOU TOO **


	15. Mastermind

**This sucks I can't tell you that spoiler , : ( Sorry for the seemingly short chapter last time O_O and maybe cause the introductions just made the words increase on the thing shorther than usual . So this chapter's going to be long then usual . Better get entertained at the same time . This might be the end ~! THE FINALE AHAHAHA **

**(just kidding the finale is the next chapter whoops , cuz epic cliff hangers are cliff hangers I wonder if I would take the break longer ahahaha , better start doing this.)**

**[[Darcy]]**

Damn , where is that guy . Suddenly , I heard sounds of steps behind me. Who? I took my gun and then faced it to the place behind me. There was no one there. What am I thinking! But maybe , just maybe there really might be someone around here. More than one probably . My guess would be around two . The steps continued right behind me .Making each step simultaneously with mine, if there was really someone following me …

I have an idea.

I slowly went to the right side of the hall, acting as I was checking around the place , somehow for something . Including the picture frame I had , it was at the ground . It might have just fallen by itself . The frame's broken a little, the picture seemed fine there, nothing was taken or ripped even when I crazily expected it . Simply a picture of a long time ago which included me in it. I looked up to the painting behind it then looked back to the broken frame. I decided to fix it by next morning then placed it on the table.

I placed it on the table and continued.

Alright, time to give it a try. I still heard the steps then after by seven seconds walking through the hall. I stopped halfway walking complete with my foot a few centimeters off the ground. Then I took my gun then faced it to the person behind me .

….

It was the white haired person probably nearest to my age from the room where I interviewed. Ehem , he was one of the four I interviewed. Four? Did I even ask all four of them ? Never mind.

"Hackett, what are you doing here?" I asked, at the same time I slowly let my gun find it's way into my pocket.

"I was wondering.. what took you so long to get back" He answered. "Not a single one of your business at all." "Go back and you better do." I followed him all the way back near the room . I stood in the other side of the hall, while he walked in back . When the door closed , I walked nearer looked at the room door and realized , only two people were there.

"…"  
"Where are the others?!"

I closed the door without thinking and locked it.

**[[4:51]]**

**[[YOU]]**

[R- it seemed [insert name] stayed back , should have did the same .., at least I found out a little of what happened ]

[R- the door's not opening ..]

[S- that was actually extremely predictable … but there was still a chance it was still open though]

You waited for a while for the next thought to appear.

Going there right now would be a bad idea. If you went there that would mean you'll find Darcy when you head to that way. Second she already knows that the "others" meaning you and Daisy are not here.

**FLASHBACK**

**[4:40]**

_When I could pick it up __**the picture was actually ripped**__ all I could make up was a few words accompanied with some shoes behind the words. _

_Untim_

Utim … it seems there is another set of letters and words but I don't see a single other piece around here but first what is the word shown here anyway

Daisy

**[4:47]**

_, it was at the ground. It might have just fallen by itself. The frame's broken a little, __**the picture seemed fine there, nothing was taken or ripped**__ even when I crazily expected it ._

_Darcy_

**[4:52] PRESENT TIME**

How that happened was a mystery . The idea of it just losing balance and "falling" is out of the question…

it's 4:53..

39 minutes until the murder happens , you're running out of time..it's best to find out of a way to get those guys out of the room and out of here, safely of course but it's best if you don't tell anything at all about the time travel because you don't know who or what is maybe following you.

You heard a sound , no you just realized that there were sounds of footsteps coming.

[D-Who…]

?!

"[insert name]?" "[insert name]!"

.. She stood in front of you with a sigh of relief.

It was Daisy.

"Let's get out of here"

?! "I saw someone .. he's outside there's something we don't know about that person.."

You agreed quickly .

[D-problem is what about Darcy…]

She had a point there .

She began saying one word "Untime"

**FLASHBACK**

_Untim_

Utim … it seems there is another set of letters and words but I don't see a single other piece around here but first what is the word shown here anyway

**PRESENT TIME**

"Do you know what that means?" "it's using the word time in there too" she told you.

Well a quick check in the internet would have told you that untime meant .. an unseasonable time. Example when someone would wear heavy clothes in the summer , that's too unseasonable for this time it's the wrong time, it could also very mean , the wrong time . Then why is this time wrong? Maybe it's because this is actually the second time?

Before you could say something Daisy began talking again

"Hey are you there?" she asked "You're thinking huh …"

"if it has the word un in it , it's obviously the opposite of something" …

"**Where the hell are those two….." ** saying the female voice that was obviously Darcy's

Then you two quickly and silently as you can ,honestly more quickly then silently found your way out . Whether you three liked it or not.

You miraculously find your way out , you look to Daisy already panting and touching her knees.

[D-How the hell does she not get tired] You already know the answer to that anyway if not I'd like to remind you this is a broken fourth wall story.

You find yourself outside the place, finding an almost eerie feeling around .That's right someone's here the same person.

"I'll check what's going on over here.."

"What?"

When you looked she already headed out and gone. What wrong timing.

**[5:27] ****5 MINUTES TO GO**

What wrong timing indeed.

…

[?-nice to see you here, didn't expect you to come here.]

[?-it's the end though]

[?-oh don't worry I'm not going to kill you . Haha.. that is impossible .]

[?-but I will keep you in this story, this you in the story , those friends of yours ,that 'enemy'..]

You looked back and he was there ..

"Daisy's fine … probably for now…"  
"but.." he slowly walks to you . Strange , you can't seem to move . There's something supernatural behind this case for sure..

He takes out his hands with a knife then holds you into place and-

He slowly falls down to the ground

…

…

….. it's blood

…it's red blood.

….

A knife was passed through his chest . You looked to the person in front of you , shocked .

It was Len

"Len?!"

You watched as Rin walked over to where you were.

But how in the world did this happen exactly?! Considering the possibilities…how.

**[[Darcy]] **

"**Where the hell are those two….." ** ….

Then I heard steps , **running steps , **that just might be theirs!

So I ran over and found two backs facing me running .

** C R A S H !~**

**?!**

What was that! I turned my head to the direction of the sound. It was down the hall , must be .. from the room! Then I turned my head back to the way where Daisy…. Everlin and [insert name] where suppose to be. They already ran too far for me to find them. They must be outside already now … What are they doing! Everything they said was too detailed . Did I fall for them ... Should I go to.. which…

Shit!

I turned to the opposite direction and began running down the hall , running ..

To the room.

While walking the more clear I heard the words.

"What the hell!"

"So , did you ever noticed the third killer , the mastermind"

"Move , and this knife is going to kill you.."

"Don't do anything , I won't let anyone know of this!"

"Anyone that would interfere shall die , anyone who knows will die if told"

…"What are you talking about!"

I knew it , being with them would lead me … to the mastermind

There stood Sarah and Raven with the door open. The room inside looked like a total mess .I grabbed my gun and aimed it at the knife . Then that horrid person I'd been looking for is just in front of me, looking over me with mad and cold eyes.

Then I walked over to meet the person's gaze and summoned every confidence that I had and-

"Justice is mine"

**I wonder what will happen next :D Well , I actually got to write a longer one than usual . 1,621 words and increasing . Well that's a record not as much as other people I know that write fan fiction , well at . Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter (HOPEFULLY O_O) I have a feeling the next chapter is not going to end either or the next one . Oh well guess for now , I'll start typing the time I figure out what's going to happen next right?! NOPE .  
**

**SO… anyone would like to **

**REVIEW?!**


	16. True Mystery

**I didn't think I'd end up typing this thing so much earlier than I thought**

**You know because *cough* *cough* *downloading *cough* *game* *messes up* cough* cough* internet* cough* cough* cough***

**It's kinda funny when I went and killed some extremely famous vocaloids while some of the fanmade character/s even found their way to not die . If you know what I mean ,also one of them is a main character so deal with it :D **

**..**

**A SECOND REVIEWER?! O MI GAWD bhgguhsidgjvdighueaiojf**

**[[Darcy]]**

I shot the bullet eventually hitting the knife in the process. When someone went and took it before that person can even face the thing.

"Justice is mine"

I knew it , everything they found out was true . Maybe , if the mastermind was here then where was the killer. The connections , everything I found out reached that place. Then it led to me 6 people, in reality it had a number of other people from a girl with black hair almost touching her shoulders talking to another girl with white pig tailed hair to a pair of siblings annoying each other on the way.

But no , those people weren't the six at all. They were people I suspected , the main ones I suspected were two people . Some blonde girl named Lillete also known to be Lily to most people and someone , that I know kept changing his name , identity and job.

**FLASHBACK **_**: One day I saw her there , then one day I didn't see her.**_

_I just finished a simple information of news just about some business in some town when she told me .It was normal probably with so much less care in the world._

"_hey , I was invited to a party want to come with me?" Jennete said "Well , to tell the truth I even got to be one of the few who gets to sit in the room with the most delicious food in the whole fancy party ha!" she claimed herself, so if you come I can't be talking with you the whole time ."_

"_Shouldn't I have an invite too ?" I replied_

"_That's fine just come with me , I get to have people with me too"_

"_Well .. I guess I go too…" I answered "When is it exactly? Can't you tell me"_

"_It's tomorrow" Then she grinned and I laughed_

_sarcastically…_

_**The Day After**_

"_Oh right" _

"_Hmm?"_

_Then three other people I know ended up coming with us, Someone , Mace and Ashley .Except this someone of course, I didn't know him, he had dark violet hair and a few I expected him to be annoying but he ended up nicer then I first thought._

"_I forgot to tell you all I asked these guys to come with us . You know who you are , you guys all know Ashley ,Darcy, Mace and me right? Most of you don't know this guy except me and Ashley . He's Gray , a friend of mine."_

_Then we went in showed the invitation because we were asked to by someone named Leon which later appears as one of the guards __**(**__**In the Len chapters :P)**_

"_Hey , Hey Gray! Long time no see! Yey! Yey! " I watched as Ashley overea-…. reacted._

"_It's nice to meet you again too" as Gray smiled _

_My first reaction was the huge personality gap but those personalities harmonize really well. Ashley had long light colored blonde hair, long enough to reach her legs and blue eyes. It's not usual _for_ her to be that active and loud but I think I guessed why._

_I looked over to my right and found Mace being flirted by girls while he tried to be polite and stay away from them as possible . He had short blue green hair and obviously hated how he was told to __**(forced *cough*cough) **__fix his usual messy look . Which resulted to attention from girls._

_We stayed all together for a while until Jennete was told to go._

_He was blonde and polite,_

"_He's asking for you to come in now" _

"_I see … Hey what's your name?"_

"_Train"_

"_Don't hear that as a name much , mind if you show me the way,Train"_

"_Of course , follow me."_

_I watched as she went and followed him through the hall and turned to me and say "I'm going ! Bye!"_

_**Those were the last words I ever heard from her.**_

…_._

…_._

…_.._

…

…

_Time passed , it was already late in the middle of the night , even Mace ,Gray and Ashley already left . I waited for her outside , it already seemed too late at that time. I thought that she was probably still there. I thought for a while , as I stayed in my little daydream world. I looked to the building again and thought I heard something . So I listened closer again and heard the same sound. Then I kept on wondering what the hell it was._

_I ran and ran around the whole place ignoring every few of the guards and people left in the mansion. I looked to each room. Ran around tables and chairs , looked to the left , to the right , at my feet running and even the ceiling above. Then the faint noises became more and more louder. I realized it was a scream. _

_I realized that I was scared , I stopped and rested and thought and thought , I was too scared to remember what I was thinking but I remember one thing I was thinking . It was, what if those screams were Jennete , what if there's a killer out there I don't know about. _

_I heard steps coming through , so hid .When I got the courage to look I found out he was escaping through one of the doors holding a dead body. He was blonde ? His back matched the one of the person who guided Jennete in that room. I watched from afar and saw everything. Except the time he dropped to the ocean. Her too._

_**Including Jennete died,died by the hands of those killers.**_

_Then the next day I told of the disappearances of those people as a murder due to the fact that blood was found in that room having myself as a journalist attracting few detectives to the case but the person who was in charge of doing those ,one of the victims' sister, only accepted one detective. Eventually a few other detectives decided to , break that rule._

_A few days later , I come in_

_Then I saw two of them were dead and found the four people._

**=PRESENT TIME=**

"Why .. Sarah!"

It was Raven's turn to put a knife behind her face. While I cooperated and faced the my gun , alining it to her eyes.

"I hated him , I just wanted to kill him"

Him? Who in the world is this him.

"So I asked someone to make sure they died , any normal witness will die ." Anyone who interferes will die sooner or later and the player"

"The player will be trapped into the story"

The player…?

"What do you mean by player"

"Well…"

Then she moved and attacked the guy behind her with a kick. I shot my gun but she already moved far enough , dodging it . Eventually she was able to run out.

**[[YOU]]**

Len?!

You watched as Rin walked over to you.

Then you suddenly discover a thought of Darcy.

That's right Sarah was the one all along, she was suspected of something the second you two first met. The second you were 'invisible' but she looked to you as if she knew you were there. For now you wanted to know why they were here and not dead and also the fact why you were called the player. Were there others who know of your true situation?

You look to the person who was stabbed that tried to kill you. He was in a mess of red blood and he was groaning painfully and smelled of death. He tried to crawl closer to you but..

"Don't interfere" Len said and stepped on the knife and then he fainted , more than that . He finally died.

He died with blood on his face

with blood on his legs ,

with blood on his hands ,

with blood on his chest ,

with blood on his **dark violet hair**.

**[[Raven]]**

I ran , not because I was scared but because I was chasing someone. The mastermind was right next to us, but why. I knew she was a little too suspicious the first time she came to us. I should have examined her a little more. Sarah! Who are you..

I ran and ran trying to find her in the halls.

"hey!" I heard a voice behind me and I also noticed the sound of steps becoming louder and louder when I was able to recognize who's voice it belonged to me.

"What!"

"I'm after her to you know!" Darcy told me . I grinned and continued running. Just when we reached a random corner of the house . There , I faced a wall. "She must have went outside or maybe she's hiding here somewhere" "Let's split , I'll go this wa-"

"Wait!" I said without thinking twice. "Wait?"

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary here?"

"Nothing else but the words she said"

"Which .. which part" I ended up asking

"There was a part there I wasn't able to hear, but her mouth was moving , I can hear it but I didn't even hear a single word of it , did you hear any part of it?" Darcy asked

"What are you talking about ?" "The only thing I heard was how he hated this 'him' and that any witness will die , sooner or later that's the only part I noticed , so do you know what it is now?"

"I guess I was just imagining things" then I followed her going back and turned to the hallway and realized that it was already dark or at least beginning to be dark. Imagining things? I wonder why she would ask such a crazy question in times like these but what if it was true. Hah , maybe I'm also turning nuts.

"Turning nuts?" Darcy surprised me saying.

Then I realized I said it out loud , "Well , let's just say I was thinking that there was something more less natural about this" I realized she wasn't listening , that **I** wasn't listening.

That sound that was outside, it wasn't even calming in any way at all. Then she faced to me and nodded and I signaled an agreement by nodding back. Then we both ran to the door.

**[[Daisy]]**

"Hi" I heard a voice , I looked back and realized it was a blonde girl who was walking toward me. "How did you get here?"

"I'm Rin, the Rin who 'died'"

"So, you're Rin but how did that even happen?!" I told.

It was stupid to go alone like that….

She looks like her , their names are the same . Is she really Rin , the killer? **That **Rin? But no! She already died , died in that incident. That's right we never even bothered to investigate why exactly , Darcy had to just get in our way . Would that mean **if **she is the real one , would that actually also mean..

"Yes , I suppose .." Rin told

?!  
"Who are you talking to?" I asked

"Exactly who you thought I was talking to, Daisy Everlin" Rin replied

Before I knew it she was heading right up to me …

_**When this ends I am so going to make a prologue **_

_**Maybe**_

_**Because putting it directly at chapters is too mainstream.**_

_**So ,it's Halloween . Happy Halloween to me! And maybe to some readers who might end up reading this at Halloween. XD Nope this wasn't the end chapter because I suck at ending stories. I know the ending but I don't exactly know how to put it O_O**_

_**You cannot simply end a story that has over 10 chapters and 10,000 words. Unless you're smart enough to know the whole story since the beginning.**_

_**Review and … Thanks for reading I guess? :D**_


	17. Unknown Ally

_**HELLO , HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D HAHAHA  
Not much is planned for me in this chapter (but since I pretty much just think on type well I have no idea what else will happen) after the scene there just walking :D and thoughts and being screwed up. A little bit of an evidence chapter. Just hardly any evidence. **_

**[You]  
**

Just when you were able to move again, Len walked over to you. You unconsciously step back a little by a few steps. What happened to Daisy anyway? You ended up looking closer to his face , you noticed a lot of things but one of them made you know that he wasn't looking at you , he was looking at..

"Hey!"

"Give me that pocket watch. That….that… belongs to me!"

You refused and made sure his hand wouldn't be near it at all. You held it in your hand as tightly as you can. There should be a reason why would he want it then you looked back to how you got the watch in the first place.

**=FLASHBACK=**

_A pocket watch? You ended up replying to the unknown person in front of you._

_Keep it._

_.._

_You obtained the pocket watch without a word , after all there was no reason for you to not get it._

…_._

**=PRESENT TIME=**

That's right someone just gave It to you but why, if you would recall it was near the time where you were able to look at the past. Seeing the 'you' there separated from the actual you. Just who is that person anyway.

**=FLASHBACK=**

_"Yes , I suppose .." Rin told_

_?!  
"Who are you talking to?" I asked_

_"Exactly who you thought I was talking to, Daisy Everlin" Rin replied_

**=PRESENT TIME=**

You move away but you didn't run, why was that?

When that happened she was thinking about something, saying about something. Then Rin answered meaning she could read her .. thoughts? Then that might mean Len would to. You're not hearing any of the thoughts right now, if only you can.

(?- He has the same problem)

?!

He looked away for a while then looked back.

"**If you don't give it to me…"**

You walked back , step by step becoming even faster each second as he did the same except walking backward. He was walking frontward coming even closer to you.

[R- hah, maybe I'm also turning nuts]

…[D- What?]

[R- did I just say it out loud?!]

… It seems reading thoughts wasn't your only power. They were going to open the door any second now but you had to check where you were. You looked back the door was coming closer and closer but moving backwards wasn't the exact way to the door. Specifically saying if you go back like that you would have to run to the right to reach the door.

You turned around and ran, then you immediately heard a sound and came another group of those sounds. The sounds , (D-what was that!)

seemed like things crashing around. You looked back and found out that Len was running after you , he was right behind you. He attacked you , you dodged but hardly at all. To the right to the left. You attacked but he dodged. Every single strategy he was able to do something about it. Then you attacked again but then he took your hand but before that you dropped the pocket watch. Another sound reached your ears. Was it coming from the watch?

You soon ended up near the wall

and then he trapped you with his hands

then he held up the knife

he was trying to kill 'you'

and he knew it

[[L- Then I could protec-]

You saw a person right behind him and you found out that he just had took his knife unexpectedly. Darcy finally appeared with Raven. "Are you okay [_insert name_]?!" Raven asked. While Darcy seemed shocked with complete disbelief, after all she knew how the killers 'died' and how they looked including Len himself.

They came

"_"

[R-where did Len go?!]

You turned back and realized he was gone.

[D-How did he..]

**[Darcy]**

… [sigh]

….

….[cough]

….

….

….

We stood there for a while I tried to survive with the awkward silence. So I wondered if I could even bother to ask for help but then anyone could die if we just leave without everyone else here knowing that I began to say something. "Come on," ? "Let's go" I hinted them. They agreed and then we left the place. I looked back to see if anything was there ….

"No splitting up that is, if you don't want to die."

The question kept appearing in my head. "Who should I trust?" But after all, I need to trust at the least one person. Why is that …? I stopped when I saw the silhouette of a person lying on the ground. Then I realized as my eyes widen when I reached that place that this person was Gray. What is he doing here?

Raven went over and examined the body while [insert name] had this expression I can't exactly easily describe. They were both investigating this mystery, what if they knew something? I turned my head to them and asked. "Do any of you have any idea what happened" Raven said no when [insert name] ended up explaining what happened.

That he was trying to kill….

Kill an absolute stranger...

Just when the killers came, Len and Rin, in the flesh. Finding out that Len stabbed him, but why, but how? Not a single wound was seen even when I identified that they both died by the knife. Where was that knife anyway, oh right it's inside the room isn't it. It's in a total mess now but if I needed to find the knife for a reason I guess it would take a longer time.

?!

**=FLASHBACK=**

_I shot the bullet eventually hitting the knife in the process. When someone went and took it before that person can even face the thing._

_"Justice is mine"_

**=Present time=**

She was holding the same knife she was going to use it however someone took the knife.

"Raven, do you still have that knife?"

"The one you got from Darcy"

He moved his hands to his pocket then checked his other one.

"It's not here"

… Then we continued on our way, again.

**[Raven] (is walking)**

The knife, it was a clue and I didn't think of that. Where the hell did it go? There's still no sign of Daisy or Sarah here at all. Or even the Len and Rin [insert name] explained about. Darcy looked shocked I wonder why she's really doing this other than being err.. journalist.

Since a 'knife' was taken from me, wouldn't that mean or might mean that something else could have been stolen from another one of us. I checked my pockets and still finding nothing. Situations like these I hate it I wrapped my hand into a fist and looked over in front of me.

When I found out that something I broke my fist and continued with it as an open palm. I couldn't help but to have even the least of panic in my head. Well after all, I was alone and separated also, I didn't have an idea where the two were.

[facepalms]

"Hahahaha"

Situations like these are very **convenient **isn't it. Of course it is. Even more when it's dark because it's night.

…..

Not really.

**[You]**

"….." she crossed her arms together while we continue to look around the place. "Why did we have to separate?!" Let's see here, you are stuck with Darcy , Raven just got separated from the group while someone who is known as Gray just died because he was murdered by the murderers himself who is practically wondering around here when Daisy just got attacked and nowhere to be found and you came all the way from this situation with time travel from the pocket watch you gained from an unknown person.

You remembered about how he mentioned, mentioned about, what if something else was taken…Then you quickly searched your pocket watch in … well in your pocket.

…

It wasn't there.

**=FLASHBACK=**

(?- He has the same problem)

?!

**=PRESENT=**

"We're going back inside" Darcy said

?

"I need to look into something" Then she faced the way we were going to head to. You walked to the door and then Darcy came over and she turned the knob and she turned it again. [D-It's locked] Seeing the door was locked Darcy quickly tried to find her key in her clothes. Then she continued sulking in front of the door.

"It's locked and I can't find my key!"

[D- Maybe I can just kick this door and…nevermind]

"I'll see if I can figure out a way to open this door if we don't we'll find another way"

This is the place you last saw the watch. It was unlikely for it to be lying around just around here but you still had your chances. You looked around the ground when you saw this … paper. It was white you examined it closer and found the words _Dear player,_

In a higher speed then usual you opened the folded parts and began reading

_He can't read your thoughts without the watch, I said he had the same problem with you didn't I? When you heard what he thought you already lost the watch. Then now, he may just know some of your thoughts but don't remind yourself of it too much. Only as much as you can continue to read him and that's how much he can read you. Why do I know that? Well, I was the one who gave it to you the first time. I apologize for playing your character that time but you had to agree that really wasn't you in the first place. Head inside, then your friend will guide you to the next chapter._

You closed the letter, put it into one of your pockets and continued on your way down. "Hey" you heard a female voice behind you saying. "I was able to open a window it takes a little climb but it wouldn't take a while." You followed her as you walked to the opposite side then she pointed to the window. "Over there" The window was broken, which is what she would end up calling as her opening it.

"Just … do what I do"

She stepped on some of the items you could see placing some of the items here and there to support balance then broke a little more of the glass with one of the items she found.

She made of what it seemed a half-hearted smile "Here, let me grab your hand" She helped you up then she moved her hand into the other side of the window to open the lock that was there. She fully opened the window she went in and you followed.

The two of you heard a few sets of sounds outside the door.

Now these sounds became known as footsteps of someone.

Who was coming?!

**Not much happened I guess mostly wtf moments happened which was win and since I mostly had no idea what to do well next chapter you actually get to meet those others again. Okay I think I know what to do now. :D :D **


	18. The Crime in the Morning (END)

**Last part D: Not really last chapter… having the prologue and epilogue coming up. Dunno if you like the ending but oh well~ I HAVE SO MUCH FREE TIME OH MI GAWD FRHYUFHUHUFHEUIHUFR so after this the prologue might take longer than usual well because , this story is so messed up and I have no idea what to put! But yeah I still might won't , the epilogue is easier to do anyway :P XD**

**[You]**

**[footsteps]**

**[footsteps]**

The sound of footsteps were becoming louder and louder. Darcy focused her gaze at the door and wondering if it was right just open that door already and see who was there. The footsteps continued becoming more louder when this person has already reached the opposite side of the door. Both of you two were worried but then you finally acknowledge the fact that the sounds were becoming quieter.

[D- so he or she already passed by]

You two waited for a while for the sound to come in to a complete stop. Then Darcy faced you "I'll go and follow that person the sooner the better because the more time I take here would mean that person just went even farther." ….. " I didn't really want us to separate this easily but I hope you look into this room at the least a little longer , there might … be something here" She opened the door and went out

You started looking around yourself to find anything suspicious. The room itself was suspicious in a way in fact it had all kinds of stuff here, this room was probably where they keep things they don't need anymore. There were piles of boxes in every corner of the room. You viewed all of these nothing was suspicious looking closer. Only old junk anyway but there was one box you found, from all the boxes you seen here there was always a full capacity of items to top to bottom making it heavy but no, this one felt light , light enough to tell that there was as if nothing was there but in the end..

You opened it anyway, you found out there wasn't really any item just as the weight of the box tell you to expect. You still find something though however it wasn't an object or any kind of material there was something drawn into it. It was what seemed to be a drawing of a clock. A clock….. why was there a drawing of a clock. It was a mystery but was it related to the pocket watch that got stolen?

The picture was drawn messily

You observe that the long hand was in between of the numbers 9 and 10 while the shorter hand seemed to be telling the time of 12 o' clock. Making the time here if the information was any useful it was, 12:43? It had somewhat some holes but the number of it was small enough for you to tell the time.

You tried to look closer and find something on the outside parts of the box but there was nothing else, you heard the door opening and you turned to see who or what it was.

"[insert name]!" I finally found the two of … where's Darcy" the male voice said

Yes it was who you thought might be, it was Raven.

You explained what happened exactly about why you two split up, Darcy and you of course and about this room while you also showed that box. While he began to explain what happened.

**=FLASHBACK=**

**[Raven] **

I don't think I can find them here outside near this place or inside. I went even farther outside and looked around. There was not a single person on the streets, it was late night it seemed so silent and eerie here." Damn , how creepy…"

No one else was here nor was there even a single stray animal here, it was just empty… It didn't seem normal , it never did from the first time I saw this. It was as if everyone here was gone, I remembered [[insert name]] 's explanation , that the killers just came back all alive and healthy. Ghosts? No they don't have that kind of eeriness at all and thankfully they don't.

I decided to look around the near road for a while when I saw someone familiar…. "Daisy?!" she was running she seemed extremely far to where I was. I couldn't find her when I reached there but I found when I went near enough to see the door, I found out it was open. So I invited myself in.

**=PRESENT TIME=**

**[You]**

**=MINI FLASHBACK= **"It's locked and I can't find my key!" Darcy complained in front of the door =**PRESENT TIME=**

Someone was able to open the door…

"She asked you to catch up to her after you searched this room for clues right?" " _"

Then he opened the door and faced to you. "Well, how about we do what the 'journalist' says" Then you followed him outside of the room. You mentioned how Darcy was interested about the knife and was probably in this room. "Yeah I know" There wasn't a sign of Darcy here when you came to the room but there was this blonde girl.

?!

[R-who is this girl]

"What are you doing here" Raven asked

"Well.. my name is…"

"That's one of the killers!" you looked behind as Darcy appeared holding a gun in her hands pointing to Rin.

"So, you know about me?" Rin told the three of you.

Someone got behind in the middle of the three of you and attacked one of you which resulted in the two of you dodging while Darcy ended up attacking Len.

"What do you want to do to us !" Darcy shouted "What do you think a murderer would do when someone's trying to take their freedom…" Sarah…. Answered "I see.."

"Who is this person anyway, which one of those people who died did you hate?" Raven questioned  
Len fought back, grabbing his knife and aimed it at her heart where she was able to dodge while a side of her bled. "Are you okay!" then Raven was cornered by Rin and he ended up fighting him.

A knife was right in front of you , about 3 centimeters right to killing you by slashing your neck. It was Sarah, she grinned as she found that she confronted you so easily.

She was going to kill you anytime but you can easily survive..

The two of them though…

"Any last words?" she asked as if copying the many movies and shows with people having said that. Almost all hope was lost to actually do something.

When the pocket watch fell from her pocket….

"Come on, you are going to disappear from this world any minute now.."

You needed it , you needed it so badly and you didn't exactly know why

You began saying the words "I wanted to say…" when your foot finally caught ..

Hold of the watch.

The clock was at 12:42?

Time began to slowly stop as the note from your pocket fell containing even more words , no different ones. You couldn't move your body but you can at least move your eyes to see it.

_Dear player,_

_The story is finally going to end soon but not now. Don't worry your friend will help you , trust me she will help you ._

… 12:43 it was 12:43…

A gunshot was heard yet again but

Not from Darcy, but Daisy…?! She shot it to Sarah's leg " Sorry about that, but I wouldn't mind seeing another corpse today other than the dead guy outside."

Rin became distracted and Raven grabbed ahold of her. "Rin!" Len ran over becoming distracted when Darcy got her turn to catch someone. While you picked up the watch and the now empty paper. Hey they looked sad the three of them…

**=The Final=**

**[?]**

That midnight they finally got them to jail Len, Rin and Sarah were tied up were there wounds were still treated and obviously the wounds received in the fight by your friends were also treated. They wondered if they would receive the death penalty though Sarah didn't appear to care anymore but you swear you saw a smirk that came on her face…

"I love you" Rin whispered to Len as they were being taken away and kissed.

" I love you too" They were sadly announced to be put to death and Sarah… no one has ever saw her ever again …

She escaped one day from her cell and she was wanted for the pay of millions but she was really never found. Not a single person found her, people gave up in time.

"Hey, are your wounds okay Darce?" Ashley said as Mace came "So what happened?"  
"It's a long story… I guess I'll tell you … "Well?" Mace said While Ashley looked a little disappointed for Gray ending up like that but the three of them were truly sad for another death.. They faced the grave accompanied with another group of people

…

… In the end no one knew why it happened , what the killer wanted to do and why.. and exactly how…

…

"That's weird if the victims were really alive when the fire started they would be facing the door trying to evacuate."

"One of them was facing the kitchen but why?" "Let's see if we can find any more evidence.." "Right , you have a point there Daisy …Like I couldn't think of that" she glared at him as if what he said was a crime as laughed and laughed

…

… Then she remembered.

…

**It was truly the Crime in the Morning**


	19. Chapter 19 Prologue : Password

**Hellooo! :D FINALLY DECIDED TO DO THE PREVIEW. Well I didn't see it coming about how random supernatural themed ideas seem to keep getting into my head. Oh well , supernatural shall be my favorite genre for a long time :D. I'm also happy cause I found an actual story that doesn't take long to update (yes) well I'm sad about it too cause in the first chapter the next day she already had 4 reviews… and I have 18 chapters and 3 reviews **

**WARNINGS : THIS IS A SPOILER (FOR GUYS WHO JUST STARTED READING THIS AND SAW THE WORD PROLOGUE XD) ALSO POV NAMES ARE NOW NUMBERED**

**[?] **

**=FLASHBACK=**

_I haven't been here in a while, the stores , the air , the people ,and …_

_The sound of a piano?_

_I followed the sound , I walked faster and faster until it turned into a run. When I stopped, I saw the smooth blonde hair girl containing the same bright blue eyes, playing the piano with the melody of my song._

**=PRESENT TIME= 2:33am**

**[?0.5?] Time continues**

Everything was silent every single sound free in the air was gone.

"Wha- no… basta…"

There was blood around him, oh that's right..

I.

Killed.

Him.

Did I really just murder someone?

He was trying to kill me." What the F-"

I stood there all I didn't need was to end up … caught

I don't have an idea what to do anymore, he was trying to kill her too… I look to the right and to the left, there was no one here aside from me or at least no one else….. alive. I had to kill him after all he was the self-proclaimed one who burned the building with her inside-….

Did I say that out loud?

She was still safe, safe as she could ever be. All that matters too, the fire … I stopped it from happening… This person …. the person I saw, bleeding and tried to make a fire. A fire here… no a bomb… This person was familiar, he was the one I first saw with Rin! He was cold, literally before he died .. as if he was already dead.

The feeling wasn't normal.

**[?0.132?] Time continues**

"No! , get let me out of there" I shouted

The guards took me and threw me back without mercy. That's right? But why.. The owner of the place… I was forced to pay him back for what he would end up calling wrong but no, he did the accident..The money and gold was someone elses I swear! Nothing but being framed on purpose by him!

Now I needed to work there for years , no I want to go back . Just to go back..

I ran here into the crowd , the crowd watched me as I was pulled away. I was found out so easily but why do I have to end up this way , what an idiot..

I seemed what looked like a normal maid in the mansion , but I was forced to stay there.

"You don't have the permit to go out yet" the guard whispered to me with a somewhat annoying gaze.

"Get your hands off me …!"

"Perverts!"

I ran into the crowd again , the guards find me while the crowd just watches as I ran.

"Sorry" I said sarcastically to most people I pushed out of my way.

"Hey!"

"Eh?"

"What th-"

"Okay.."

"You!"

"What the hell are you doing, watch it!"

"Fine.."

"Gahh!"

I was able to run even faster , till I spotted a corner where no one else was near or even looking at. I ran into it then turned right maybe there was somewhere around here I could hide for a whil-

"Who are you?"

I looked to the person infront of me the one I bumped into. Blue eyes looked at me as I stepped back while in return I focused looking frustrated at blondie here but I still do my best for now to qct 'nice' in public.

Ever since , I wondered….

Why did i..

still get caught?

_But then after all , I made a new ally…_

**[0.13?] Time reversed**

I walked around town moving place to place as I visited the many shops around here. As I looked around I began to acknowledge and focus on my situation a little more. I'm a normal girl, an average person , well a little rich practically just here to buy things with nothing but my clothes, with my money and a **watch** in my pocket.

"_Thank you for buying here"_

"_I hope you come back soon" _

The seemingly love couple said while having an extremely annoyed look in their eyes while smiling, or maybe that's just me. If it isn't well, consider their lives screwed, they must have ended up together to pay back something. After all of that I ended up getting out of the store.

My mom and dad are going to a vacation without me again, I held the pocket watch tighter as much as the next guy could.

I was normal and all that might ever be for me.

Regular, ordinary ?

I chuckled a little

Ever since…

I wondered…..

Why did I laugh?

**[?0.6?] Time continues**

I watched as she**[0.2] **was brought back to the mansion , as a guard**[0.6] **it would have been better for me to watch her a little more now , I even feel sorry for the woman**[0.2]**,being stuck here and all she seems nice to me though. This was suppose to be a secret but I wonder if anyone who didn't even work or live here knew about it.

"Heh"

"Good evening Reid I was hoping you would tell me what happened" I was surprised he**[0.138] **would remember my name when he would pay me good money where he would call it ' a little amount '

"Sarah**[0.2]** tried to escape the fourth time , we recently just found and caught her again sir,"

"I see" the violet haired man replied with a hint of a smirk somehow disappearing **[.8]**

…**.**

"hmm?" I murmured. What was that sound? I looked to the left and to the right and just faced right to left finding nothing but him**[0.8] **walking down.

Probably just my imagination, I have to stand watch here even though I don't see a single guest coming , many of the guests are probably still heading here at this time, only a few already reached here.

**[0.9] Time Continues**

I saw someone familiar I followed him all the way there.

….

"Who..?"

I opened the way to the garden , The trees stood proudly showing off what it had,a variety of flowers including roses,jasmines,orchids and many others. A fountain right in the middle of all of it, it looked beautiful, better than the one I would see in almost every day.

….

I began to think where the person I was looking for went. I examined this place more as I noticed how close I could see the sea from here. I decided it was just my imagination about the person and looked at how the stars seem to colide and form something even more beautiful.

I looked around here more , as beautiful as it was , it was empty. I looked around as I noticed a way that seemed to be able to head somewhere else.

"Ah!"

Someone pushed me back but who?!

"Who are you!"

I looked back , as I felt a feeling that wasn't anger when that person took my hand to stop it from moving and keep it in place.

Ever since I wondered..

Why did I feel 'that'

This feeling

**[0.2] Time reversed**

I did the right thing**.. DIDN'T I?!**

Now I can leave this place… yes… and everything will go back to normal..

I wanted to leave here , and I wanted to kill him. I only said I forgot something because someone seemed to have a wanting to go somewhere as soon as I can. Somewhere else no , I want to see it first.

I was scared , my heart was beating out of fear when there are a handful of other emotions right now. What if they find me?

A smile appeared in my first as it died down into a boring face and upgraded once again into a face as shock as I feel pain on my head as if something hit it.

Ever since I wondered

Why..

Was there no wound?

**[130.5] Time continues**

I saved her again, who knew she would do it…

…

One of the persons I killed , it felt as if that person was different. I looked down at the water as I laughed and laughed.

I killed over 5 people!

I didn't even bother to count them!

I agreed with some random girl!

And it was fun ..

I looked upon Rin the one I saved, her face was peaceful and elegant in the darkness sleeping. I was tempted to kiss her but then I realized we were near the shore again.

…. "Maybe next time.."

I slowly made my way to her house , which I still remember each way , each road , each path I know even to this very day..

When I reached there, I walked out.

"I'm happy , I met you again .."

_Sorry._

**[0.13] Time reversed**

I looked upon the watch , the watch that made me different from the rest on my hand as I lay there bleeding.

**I killed myself**

I wonder why though , this watch has a power that can repeat time. I wonder if I can reach another world then I could let someone play the I'll just watch the happy ever after haha! Alright , someone's going to have to play each role….

After all of this

I died.

I walked in a tunnel full of people from another world , speaking , talking , walking , about everything but there was one perfect person I had to find.

Then all I had to do was find another..

I looked upon one mirror that had absolutely nothing I wasn't even sure it was a mirror anymore. It was the only single one here that didn't contain someone I didn't know and to contain an actual thing but maybe , just maybe it did. I took my hand out and saw someone..

"Hey"

"You look…"

"Just like me…"

**[10.0]**

**Real Mastermind : Your Unknown Ally **

**Explanation: you were able to come here using another body , that looked like yours but only some part of you reached here I guess. Rin and Len became alive again because they didn't finish their 'role' in the story. After death she can control people to do things they don't really want to do and want it. In present story time , Sarah is the one being controlled. Sorry but if you didn't guess the real mastermind right I'm afraid it's GAME OVER. **

**Okay MonochromAddict's request was to put a list of the vocaloids in the story and yes it's true I totally just put here the first random vocaloids I could think of. That's why so much of the first vocaloids who appeared first ( THE GUYS WHO DIED ) ended up to be most famous except Luka wasn't there she was Darcy :D Wonder whi I forgot about her that time . Most of the characters are written your welcome**

**You know who Len and Rin is :P**

**Daisy – Akita Neru**

**Raven – Dell Honne**

**Sarah – Gumi**

**Darcy – Luka**

**Jennete- Meiko**

**Alice – Miku Hatsune**

**Matthew – Kaito**

**Luis – Gakupo **

**Elizabeth – Teto Kasane (officialy from UTAU but who cares anymore x3)**

**Mace – Mikuo Hatsune**

**Ashley – Lenka **

**Gray - Taito**

**And there are a lot of extras like Bruno , Haku , Leon , Seeu etc.**

**Putting random characters in are fun , makes me have ideas for new pairings which are never made before. Lol. **

**Thanks for reading XD**

**[not sure for epilogue , I might not decide to do it or I might do it.**


End file.
